Which Way Now?
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Sequel to Catch me. Spinner still has a thing for Marco, even though Darco’s getting married. Now that Dylan’s back in Switzerland, who’s going to stop him from winning his prize? Darco, Sparco. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Start of Something New?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi, its characters, it plot lines, yada yada yada. Kill me, why don't ya? Just tear out my heart! _**Sniffle.**_

**Title:** Which Way Now?

**Chapter Title:** The Start of Something New?

**Pairings:** Mainly Darco and Sparco. Others may vary.

**Setting:** One month after 'Catch Me.'

**Summary: **Spinner still has a thing for Marco, even though Darco's getting married. Now that Dylan's back in Switzerland, who's going to stop him from winning his prize?

**Flames: **If you have to flame me to review me, then flame me. Cause I don't give a sorry rat's ass. Really, I don't. I'll just laugh at it and go, "ZOMG, THIS PERSON IS SO PICKY." Cause, really, if you don't like my story, go write one yourself and see how you do. That's all I have to say.

**Author's Note**: I know, I said I'd wait until I had 130 comments on **Catch Me**, but I was inspired. Probably by my MySpace Rping. I play Marco on there, if ya'll didn't know that. Plus, I've been watching a lot of Darco vids on YouTube lately. lmfao.

**Warnings:** This story contains Sparco. So there. xP

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"Marco, if you ever need to talk, just call me, okay? I promise I'll pick up this time," Dylan said, giving his fiancée a kiss on the cheek. The two, along with Paige, were standing near the security line in the airport, Dylan on his way back to Switzerland to go play hockey again.

In the month following Marco's release from the hospital, things had been a bit hectic. Marco was depressed, which was to be expected. He had just lost his parents. What was he supposed to do, jump around all giddy and throw a party or something? No, of course not. But everyone helped him out. Dylan especially; of course, that was to be expected. Now he was getting back on track, something that everyone wanted for him. He wasn't so mopey all the time, and actually smiled a few times a day. Dylan wanted to say and continue Marco's progress, but he had to leave. Unfortunately.

Marco nodded and smiled slightly, getting up on his tip toes to give Dylan a kiss on the cheek. He didn't want Dylan to go, but hockey was his dream. Marco couldn't just keep him from that. Well, he could, but it'd be a pretty asshole move on his part. "Don't worry, Dylan. I'll be okay."

Nodding, Dylan smiled sadly. "I know you will. I just worry about you."

Marco hugged his older lover, holding onto him for more than just a few moments before letting go. "Don't get yourself injured, alright? I want to have you whole when we get married. All your limbs better be in place when you get back."

"When is that going to be, exactly?" Paige asked, speaking up for the first time in a few minutes, having decided that giving the two some time was best for her and for their relationship.

Dylan looked over at his sister, shrugging. "About a month. Give or take a few days." He turned back to Marco. "Not too long at all. And I promise to call you, text you, e-mail you or IM you at least twice a day."

Marco smiled and shook his head. "Don't try so hard to make me happy, Dylan." He took a short pause. "Once a day will do just fine."

Dylan laughed, before giving Marco a kiss on the cheek. "How about two times a day?" Checking his watched, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should get going."

Looking down at the ground for a moment, Marco nodded. He didn't want Dylan to leave him, but it was for the best. Besides, it was only a month. And then Dylan had a break for a few months before he had to go back. They would get married and everything would be okay again. But saying goodbye was hard. It really, really was.

Marco looked back up at Dylan, letting out a long breath. He got teary eyed, though tried not to show it. "I'm going to miss you…"

Dylan nodded, stroking Marco's cheek with his thumb. "I know. I'm going to miss you too. So much."

They just stared at each other for a couple minutes before Paige cleared her throat. "You're not going to miss each other if Dylan misses his flight."

"Well… that's an idea," Dylan said, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"No, it's not," Marco said, smiling sadly. "You have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Dylan said, before leaning down for a kiss. They broke apart and hugged each other, and after Dylan hugged Paige he left to go to through security.

Marco ran a hand through his hair, staring after his fiancée. This was going to be a long month, wasn't it?

-.-.-.-

"Here we go again," Paige said the next day as she walked into the living room, where Marco was watching his favourite soap opera, tears in his eyes. When he looked up at her and gave her a questioning look, she rolled her eyes. "The 'Mopey Marco Marathon.' The one where you do nothing but sit on the couch all day watching gooey love stories that make you cry because you don't have Dylan around anymore."

Marco just rolled his eyes. "I'm not moping. I'm just watching my show! Is that a crime?"

"It is when I'm inviting Spinner over later," Paige said, crossing her arms.

"I thought you two broke up?" Marco asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, we did," Paige said, shrugging. "Because of his whole 'I need to find myself' thing. My plan backfired and lost me my boyfriend. But whatevs, we're still friends. Friends that like to flirt and make out."

Smiling slightly, Marco shook his head. "I swear, you two will never learn." He looked back towards the TV, and groaned just as the doorbell rang. "Paige, you made me miss the good part!"

Paige rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, heading towards the door. "You'll get over it, I promise." She opened the door to reveal Spinner, who walked into the room.

"Hey, Marco," Spinner said, smiling at him cautiously. Ever since everything that had gone down between them the month before, Spinner had felt kind of awkward around his friend. After all, he did try to weasel his way between Dylan and Marco, which would have ruined their relationship. Plus the fact that Spinner still had feelings for Marco made him a little bit uneasy.

"Spin, hey," Marco said, giving his friend a warm smile. "So, what are you two going to be up to today?"

"Well, we were going to watch a movie here, but Spinner decided to be an hour early," Paige said, crossing her arms. "And I have a nail appointment. So I guess you two can hang out for, like, forty minutes. I have to jet." She paused, before turning to Marco. "Make sure to call Jimmy or something."

"Can't. He's at work."

"Ashley?"

"Sick."

"Ellie?"

"School."

"Craig?"

"Visiting Joey for the weekend."

"Sean?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"So… there's no one?" Paige asked, looking a bit upset at this information.

Spinner shrugged. "It's not a big deal, Paige. Marco and I are big boys. We can take care of ourselves without supervision."

Paige just sighed and shook her head. "Fine. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her coat and her keys before heading out the door.

"So… what are you watching?" Spinner asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Marco. A little too close, actually. But Marco didn't want to seem like a jerk and scoot away, so he staid put. Wrong move.

"General Hos— Spin!" Marco looked down at his leg, where Spinner's hand was resting. His friend quickly went red and pulled it away, muttering an apology. Marco sighed and shook his head. "Spinner, we really need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Spinner asked, playing dumb.

"The fact that whenever Dylan hasn't been around, you've been hitting on me. And the fact that when he _is_ around, you treat me like I have some sort of plague. I know you like me, but get this through your head: I'm getting married to Dylan!" Marco said, desperation in his voice. He had screwed up twice already while Dylan was away, with his gambling and his cutting. He couldn't screw up worse. This would cause them to break up for sure. Marco wouldn't be able to handle that.

But yet, when Spinner leaned in to kiss him, Marco didn't pull away. He kissed him back.

-.-.-.-

**Hockeyboy:** hey, Marco, how was your day?

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Umm… it was alright.

**Hockeyboy: **you seem a bit unsure there lol

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Nothing too interesting happened.

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Spaige hung out, but that was about it.

**Hockeyboy:** …….. Spinner was over?

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Yeah, just for a little bit.

**Hockeyboy:** did you talk to him?

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Of course I did, Dyl.

**Italiansweetheartxx:** He's my friend!

**Hockeyboy:** right

**Italiansweetheartxx:** What?

**Hockeyboy:** nothing

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Seriously, Dylan. What?

**Hockeyboy:** he just seems to still like you, that's all

**Italiansweetheartxx:** So?

**Hockeyboy:** so I don't trust him

**Italiansweetheartxx: **Do you trust me?

**Hockeyboy:** of course

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Then there's nothing to worry about.

**Hockeyboy:** yeah, you're right

**Hockeyboy:** i have to go

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Alright.

**Italiansweetheartxx:** I'll talk to you soon?

**Hockeyboy:** yup

**Hockeyboy:** love you

**Italiansweetheartxx:** Love you too.

_**Hockeyboy has signed off.**_

Marco sighed and shut his laptop, staring at the wall behind it. He couldn't believe he just lied to Dylan. Well, basically. What was going on?

-.-.-.-

**Haley**: I hate the writers. I can't believe they made Darco break up on the show! Dylan better come back sometime during the season, or else I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to the executives. lmfao.

Anyway, that's all I have for you. I know it's short, but we're just getting started - **wink** -


	2. Author's Note

**This story is no longer on hiatus.**


	3. Burned

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi, its characters, it plot lines, yada yada yada. Kill me, why don't ya? Just tear out my heart! _**Sniffle.**_

**Title:** Which Way Now?

**Chapter Title:** Burned

**Pairings:** Mainly Darco and Sparco. Others may vary.

**Setting:** One month after 'Catch Me.'

**Summary: **Spinner still has a thing for Marco, even though Darco's getting married. Now that Dylan's back in Switzerland, who's going to stop him from winning his prize?

**Flames: **See chapter one.

**Warnings:** This story contains Sparco. So there. xP

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"So, Marco, what were you and Spinner up to yesterday?" Ellie asked as she stirred her coffee at the table the morning after the kiss, looking up innocently as Marco flipped his pancake.

Marco shrugged, feigning innocence. "Not much. We watched some General Hospital while Paige was out. Then she came back and they chilled while I studied in here." He suddenly paused and looked over at Ellie. "Wait a second… how did you know Spinner was over? You were gone all day."

Ellie smirked softly and shrugged, looking down at her coffee. "Oh, I just came home early and saw you and Spinner kissing through the window." She looked back at Marco. "You realize you're engaged, right? I mean, just because Dylan left doesn't mean you're automatically back on the market."

Sighing, Marco set his spatula down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, Ellie. But Spinner came on to me. What was I supposed to do? Reject him?"

"Uh, duh," Ellie said, staring at Marco with raised eyebrows. "Spinner has a crush, Marco. And maybe you have a crush on him, too. But was that kiss worth having to tell Dylan about it? Because if you don't, I will."

"No!" Marco said quickly, his eyes wide. "Ellie, don't tell him. Please. Dylan already has a reason not to trust Spinner around me, I don't want him to have a reason not to trust me around Spinner."

"Marco—"

"Ellie, please."

The red head thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Fine. I won't say anything. But don't kiss Spinner again, or I'm going to tell Paige. And you _know_ she'll say something to Dylan." She got up from her seat and walked over to her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't hurt Dylan again, Marco. You want to marry him, right?"

Marco nodded quickly. "Of course, Ellie. I love Dylan. With Spinner it just… happened."

"Well, don't let it again," Ellie said, looking Marco in the eyes. When he sighed and nodded, she smiled softly, giving him a hug. "Good boy. Now eat your pancakes."

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"No. No way. It's not happening." Jimmy stared at Spinner with an incredulous look as the two folded t-shirts in their shop. "Marco's happy, Spin. Let him be. He's gonna be Mr. Mrs. Dylan Del Rossi-Michalchuk. That's a good thing. I don't know what's going on with you and this new found crush, but leave Marco alone, man."

Spinner sighed and set a shirt to the side, grabbing another. "Dude, you don't get it. I've seen the rainbow light. And Marco—"

"Is getting married," Jimmy said slowly.

"—is just this amazing guy who kisses like a god. No wonder Dylan's always trying to get in his pants," Spinner said, smirking.

"Spin, no," Jimmy said, shaking his head with a disgusted look. "Marco and Dylan _together_? Not an image I need in my head, thanks."

Sighing happily, Spinner smiled happy. "Dylan's in Sweden—"

"Switzerland."

"—and Marco's been left here all by himself with no one to hug and no one to kiss and no one to cuddle with," Spinner said, shrugging.

"And you think you have the right to take that spot?" Jimmy asked, crossing his arms.

"Dude, _he kissed me back_. Doesn't that say anything to you?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jimmy sighed. "Do you hear yourself? Fine, Marco kissed you back. But you know what? Dylan was back for a while. And even after what happened with Marco and you, and everything with his parents? He still didn't date you. Fine, Dylan's back in Switzerland. Fine, Marco's getting lonely again. Fine, he might need someone to cuddle with. But that's what Ellie and Paige are for. He doesn't need you to be that for him, Spinner. He already has a man; a _fiancé_. Stop trying to ruin his good thing. After everything that happened with his cutting and his parents? He doesn't need more drama; he doesn't need to be confused. You're going to send him back to the suicidal ward. Don't do that to him, Spinner. Step aside. Be a man and learn when something's not good."

Spinner bit his bottom lip and looked down at t-shirts, grabbing one and folding it. He didn't talk for a moment, thinking to himself, before speaking softly. "You really think me making moves on Marco would send him back to cutting?"

Jimmy looked at Spinner for a moment with sympathetic eyes, nodding. "I think if you confuse him enough, if he feels guilty enough for kissing you behind Dylan's back, he just might. Just don't create more drama for him; something bad could happen."

Nodding, Spinner looked up at Jimmy. "Okay. I'll back off a bit. Just so Marco doesn't start hurting himself again."

Jimmy smiled softly. "Good."

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

Marco laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as thoughts ran through his mind. He liked Spinner, he did. And the guy was one of his best friends, he didn't want to hurt him. But, then again, Dylan was his fiancé, the guy he had loved for years. How could he really decide between the two of them? Well, the choice should've been simple—Dylan. And Marco knew that; he really, really did. But he still couldn't help but think about that kiss with Spinner, how the other boy's lips felt against his own… He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he really enjoyed it.

But what did that mean, exactly? No, Marco didn't want to leave Dylan for Spinner. No, he didn't want to ruin this engagement; something he had been dreaming about since the very first moment he laid eyes on Dylan. Ever since the beach, Marco had known Dylan was the one for him. And, yeah, they had their rough patches. Yeah, they were going to have rough patches in the future; that was to be expected. But Marco couldn't let this thing with Spinner—whatever it was—be one of them. He couldn't let Spinner come between him and Dylan; it just couldn't happen.

As Marco heard his cell phone go off, he looked over at his nightstand and sighed, grabbing it. Oh great. The caller ID showed Dylan. Just perfect. He flipped his phone open and bit his bottom lip. "Hey…"

"_Hey, Marco… Something wrong? You sound upset."_

Marco looked up at the ceiling once again, pausing for a moment before speaking. "Dyl… I kissed Spinner."

There was silence on the other side of the phone; Marco could almost hear the wheels turning inside of Dylan's head as he tried to make sense of the situation. Then…

"_I think I should go."_

"Wait, Dylan, no—" Dial tone. Dylan had hung up.

Marco threw his phone across the room and swore silently to himself as tears started gathering in his eyes. He quickly stood up from his bed and made his way over to his door, slamming it open. It took him about two seconds later to realize what he was about to do—grab his razor. No, no, no. He was over that, right? Sure, he didn't want Dylan to be mad at him but… Was this going to help matters any? No, of course not. So he just settled with wiping the offending tears from his face, just as Paige called up the stairs.

"Marco, dinner's ready!"

"I'm not hungry!" Marco yelled, before stepping back into his room and slamming the door shut.


	4. More Issues?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi. Or Marco. Or Dylan. Or anything else except the plot to this story. You'd know if I did. Because Marco would be a main cast member on the show and Dylan would be back from Switzerland. But ah… we can dream through fanfictions, right?

**Title:** Which Way Now?

**Chapter Title: **More Issues?

**Pairings:** Mainly Darco and Sparco. Others may vary.

**Setting:** One month after 'Catch Me.'

**Summary: **Spinner still has a thing for Marco, even though Darco's getting married. Now that Dylan's back in Switzerland, who's going to stop him from winning his prize?

**Flames: **See chapter one.

**Warnings:** This story contains Sparco. So there. xP

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm back! I was in the Darco mood recently, so you're getting another chapter. Some parts may be confusing, but I stopped writing this story before because I ran out of inspiration… Well, some just hit me, but I have to infuse a few of my ideas between where chapter two ended and this chapter begins… Just to move things along a bit. You'll understand later. Enjoy!

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"Okay, so you officially have a ton of explaining to do," Paige said heatedly as she walked in through the front door a few afternoons later. As she stormed over to the couch, she crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. Uh oh. Marco didn't have a good feeling about this.

"About?" Marco asked, raising his eyebrows innocently as a small, fake smile made its way across his face.

"Dylan called me today. To tell me that you had kissed someone else. Who just happened to be the exact person I was naked in bed with!" Paige grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and started to hit Marco repeatedly, the young Italian man trying to shield the blows, blocking his head with his arms.

"Paige, I'm sorry!" Marco yelled out desperately. "It just happened! I didn't mean to!"

"Well, did you mean for Spinner to moan your name while he was with me?!" Paige yelled, starting to hit the defenseless boy harder.

"He what?!" Marco yelled, finally standing up from the couch and grabbing the pillow from Paige's hand, tossing it back down on the cushions. "Paige, I'm sorry. It was one kiss. I didn't know it was going to be such a big deal for him, honest."

Paige narrowed her eyes at Marco and took a step forward, crossing her arms once again. "Let's get something straight, Marco. Spinner is mine. We may not be together right now, but he will always be mine. He can have a crush on you, whatever. You can even have a crush on him too, fine. But that's where it ends. No more kissing my guy and hurting my brother." Poking Marco in the chest, Paige used her free hand to push him down on the couch. "Dylan's not happy, at all. If you had any decency, you'd leave him a thousand voice messages and offline IMs and whatever else."

"And you think I haven't?" Marco asked softly, his eyes hurt. "I really didn't mean to kiss Spinner. I told Dylan because I knew, that as my future husband, he had a right to know. And I've been trying to reach him since he hung up on me, but he refuses to talk to me, Paige. And so now, because of one simple kiss that didn't mean anything, I may have lost Dylan. Again. How many times has it been now?" Marco sighed and put his head in his hands.

Paige's persona softened and she looked down at Marco with gentle eyes, before sitting next to him on the couch. "You haven't lost him, okay? I asked Dylan what he was going to do about you kissing Spinner, and if he was going to call off the engagement or not. You know what he said? Dylan said that you're going through a hard time right now, and he understands. Because of your parents, you're not in your right mind. Actually, he blames Spinner for taking advantage of you."

Marco looked up at Paige slowly, looking hopeful. "Really?" When Paige nodded, Marco sighed, and looked down at the floor. "Then why hasn't he returned any of my phone calls? Or texts? Or anything?"

"Maybe he's been busy," Paige said, shrugging slightly.

"Too busy to call me back and tell me everything's alright, but not busy enough to where he can call you and tell you what happened?" Marco asked, looking disbelieving before shaking his head and sitting up from the couch. "I'm just going to end it. He's better off without me."

"Marco, no!" Paige said quickly, before standing up from the couch. "Breaking up with Dylan is so not the answer. You lost your parents just a month ago, Marco. That's tough. And Dylan understands that right now, you're not exactly yourself."

"That's an understatement," Marco whispered. He looked down at the floor and then back at Paige, looking helpless.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked slowly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as Marco looked down at the ground. Without giving her and answer, Marco simply turned around and started towards the stairs. "Marco! _Hello_!"

"Paige just… Just leave it be, alright?" Marco asked softly, looking over at her with pitiful eyes before making his way up the stairs.

"What's his deal?" Ellie asked as she opened the front door, watching as Marco slowly made his way up the stairs. Closing the door, she looked over to Paige, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me… but I'm guessing it's nothing good, considering his mood," Paige said, looking over at the stairs curiously.

"Hmm…" Ellie thought for a moment before shrugging. "So, how was breakfast this morning? Did you guys save me anything? Or, as usual, was I left out?"

"Left out? Hardly. You two were the ones that went out to eat this morning," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "Marco said you ordered the chocolate chip pancakes… again. You know I love those, and you didn't save me any… that was real nice, Ellie."

"Marco and I didn't go out to eat this morning… you two did," Ellie said slowly, looking confused. "Marco said you guys stopped by The Dot before he had to leave for class."

"That's funny, because Marco told me you and him grabbed something to eat at Sunrise and Shine on _the way to_ class," Paige said, crossing her arms. "I, on the other hand, was forced to eat cereal like every other morning I have to fend for myself."

"Wait a second…" Ellie looked over at the stairs, before back at Paige quickly. "Before Marco dropped me some food off at The CORE last night, did he eat here?"

Paige paused, before shaking her head. "No, he told me he was going to share with you when he got there…"

Ellie crossed her arms. "He told me he ate so much here he could barely walk to the car. Great. Fantastic. Marco's not eating."

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

_**Hockeyboy has joined the chat.**_

**EllerNeller: **Finally! We thought you'd never press that 'join chat' button.

**PrincessPAIGE:** Seriously, Dylan, do you have a death wish?

**Hockeyboy:** … why am i even in this chat?

**PrincessPAIGE:** Because we have a situation at the homefront.

**Hockeyboy: **another one?

**Hockeyboy:** can't anything go right when i'm gone?

**EllerNeller:** Apparently not.

**EllerNeller: **You know how you thought the whole 'Marco cutting himself' thing was bad?

**PrincessPAIGE: **This may or may not be worse.

**EllerNeller:** Marco's lying to us about when he's eating.

**PrincessPAIGE: **He tells Ellie he's eating with me, he tells me he's eating with Ellie.

**Hockeyboy: **wait so… marco's not eating??

**PrincessPAIGE: **Exactamundo, bro.

**Hockeyboy:** hold on.

(a minute later)

_**Italiansweetheartxx has joined the chat.**_

**Italiansweetheartxx: **Um… hi?

**EllerNeller: **Jig is up, Del Rossi.

**Italiansweetheartxx: **And that is?

**Hockeyboy: **baby, why haven't you been eating?

**Italiansweetheartxx: **Oh my god! He lives!

**Italiansweetheartxx: **Never would of guessed with the way he's been avoiding me.

**Hockeyboy: **don't change the subject

**PrincessPAIGE:** Is it about your parents, hon?

**Italiansweetheartxx: **I'm eating. I'm fine. Leave me alone.

_**Italiansweetheartxx has left the chat.**_

**EllerNeller: **Well… that went well.

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"Marco, please just talk to me," Ellie asked softly through Marco's door ten minutes later. As soon as Marco had signed out of the chat, she knew that him being so defensive meant she was right; he hadn't been eating. Now it was just time to figure out why.

The door opened just slightly, and Marco peaked his head out, giving Ellie a small glare. "I'm eating. I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"No," Ellie said simple. "Why aren't you eating? This can't have been just from that one kiss. That's impossible."

"It's not just the kiss," Marco said simply, before his phone started ringing. "Uncle Louie. Bye, Ellie." He shut the door in her face quite rudely, and she huffed, before storming down the hallway.


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi. Or Marco. Or Dylan. Or anything else except the plot to this story. If I did, all these new characters would be out the window and the show would revolve around Marco and Dylan… But we can dream, right?

**Title:** Which Way Now?

**Chapter Title:** The Truth

**Pairings:** Mainly Darco and Sparco. Others may vary.

**Setting:** One month after 'Catch Me.'

**Summary: **Spinner still has a thing for Marco, even though Darco's getting married. Now that Dylan's back in Switzerland, who's going to stop him from winning his prize?

**Flames: **See chapter one.

**Warnings:** This story contains Sparco. So there. xP

**Author's Note:** Don't you just love it when bursts of inspiration hit me? I was going to make a music video for Darco, but somehow all the Degrassi episodes on my flashdrive got deleted? So I'm stuck until I can download some new ones. Poor, poor me. But you guys get another chapter! Whoo!

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"Jimmy, maybe you can help us," Paige said as she entered Squatch Designs, giving her friend a desperate look as a defeated looking Ellie trailed in behind her. Jimmy stared at the two with confusion as Ellie sat down in the chair behind the desk, looking drained.

"What's going on, guys?" Jimmy asked, Spinner walking in the store the next moment. Paige gave him a slight glare, and Spinner looked away guiltily. This just further confused the taller of the group, who stared between his two friends with growing curiosity.

"It's your fault Marco's not eating," Ellie said coldly to Spinner, her glare following his movements as he backed away from the girls slowly.

"Wait, Marco's not eating?" Jimmy asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he stared at Ellie, then at Paige, and back at Ellie again. Didn't Marco just get over cutting himself? And now he was becoming anorexic? Plus the fact that his parents had just died a month ago… wasn't anything going right for his friend anymore…? "Does Dylan know about this?"

"He does," Paige said, nodding, as she grabbed a shirt and started refolding it due to nerves. "He tried to ambush Marco into talking to him about it in a chatroom last night. When that didn't work, he started calling every five minutes… Marco hasn't been answering. So now we have a friend that's locked himself in his bedroom and I have a brother who's considering giving up everything he has going for him in Switzerland because Marco keeps having freak out episodes."

"Well, you can't really blame the guy," Spinner said softly, shrugging. "His parents just died a month ago. Dylan shouldn't have left him in his current state in the first place. He needs support, not a fiancé who's half way around the world."

"And who's going to support him, Spinner?" Paige asked, crossing her arms as she turned to her some-what boyfriend, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "You? Because, honestly, you're really not helping the situation. And, in addition to coming here to help Marco, Dylan also wants to come back so he can beat you into submission. So, I think if you knew what was good for you, you'd lay off Marco. He doesn't need you confusing him while he's grieving."

Spinner sighed and rolled his eyes, shrugging. "It's not my fault that Dylan doesn't know how to be a good future husband. At this point, he's pretty much sucking in the relationship department. Oh wait. He's always sucked. Tell me, when has he done anything to really make his and Marco's relationship work? When he broke up with Marco for still being in the closet with his parents? When he cheated on Marco? When he kept secrets from him and then flew away to Switzerland? Face it, Paige; your brother may be in love with Marco, but he has a crappy way of showing it. I, on the other hand, could help Marco."

"Paige… Spinner has a point," Ellie said softly. "I mean, Marco and Dylan are nuts about each other, but I talked to Dylan this morning and he said that, at the moment, we can help Marco. Dylan isn't being very supportive right now. Actually, it sounds like he's fed up with Marco needing him every moment. And we all know Marco's going through a hard time, but Dylan really doesn't want to leave again unless he really needs to."

"He shouldn't have to," Paige said, coming to her brother's defense and giving Spinner and Ellie each soft glares. "Dylan's already sacrificed so much for Marco. I mean, I get that Marco needs support, but we can give him that; we're more than capable of helping him. Dylan doesn't need to be his only savior. But you," she quickly turned to Spinner, "need to stop getting between them. Let Marco figure things out for himself without you pressing your lips to his every five seconds."

"Okay, guys, let's just stop arguing about their weird love triangle and focus on Marco, alright?" Jimmy asked, raising his eyebrows. "We don't need to be fighting with each other right now; right now we need to get Marco help. It's obvious that he's having trouble dealing with everything. Maybe we should send him to see a psychiatrist?"

"You want to send Marco to a shrink?" Spinner asked, raising his eyebrows. "Marco isn't going to go for that. And while I may not be cool with Dylan, I don't think us forcing his fiancé to see a crazy person's doctor is going to go over too smoothly with him."

"He's right," Paige said, nodding. "Let's keep that for a last resort, Jimmy. But I like your style." Her purse suddenly started vibrating, and she grabbed her cell phone, looking at the caller ID. "And cue the franticly worried hockey player brother." She opened her phone. "What's up, Dyl?"

"_I forgave him for kissing Spinner. That took a lot for me, Paige; especially since they've kissed before. And the way he repays me is by not answering my calls? Does he hate me that much?"_

Paige rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. "He doesn't hate you, Dylan. He's not talking to anyone right now… Look, he's upset, he's confused, and he wants his family back… We're going to have to give him some time. That's all."

"_But he seemed fine when I left, Paige. He was getting better… And now everything's changed?"_

"You have to understand something, Dylan… When you were here, Marco dealt with everything a lot better because you made him happy… you made him forget everything, if even just for a little while. Now that you're gone, it's harder to distract him from the fact that his parents are gone… I have a feeling that something else is bothering him, too, he just refuses to open up to any of us." Paige looked over at Ellie sadly, who in turn looked over at Jimmy desperately. "But we're bringing in reinforcements. We're hoping Jimmy or Craig might be able to get him to talk."

"_I think I should come home again. Hockey can wait; Marco can't."_

"No. Dylan, you stay in Switzerland, okay? We can handle everything here. Don't worry yourself. Marco's in good hands. We're not going to let anything else happen to your fiancé. Just keep doing what you're doing and leave Marco's health issues to your amazing little sister." Paige smiled softly as she heard Dylan sigh in defeat. She knew Marco needed help, but Dylan couldn't be at his beck and call every time he needed him… Dylan had a life of his own, he had dreams to follow… Marco was just going to have to learn how to live without him.

"_Okay… Don't let me down, Paige. He's my everything."_

Paige nodded, even though her brother couldn't see it. "I know. We're going to take care of him, promise." After saying her goodbyes, she hung up the phone, and turned to Jimmy. "Ready for project Del Rossi, Mr. Brooks?"

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"Marco? Someone's here to see you," Ellie called through her friend's door later that day, biting her bottom lip. She really hoped that she came out to see Jimmy… She just wanted him to be better again. Something was up with him, something that he wouldn't tell anyone about. He was worrying her, and all of their other friends too. How were they supposed to help him when he wouldn't open up?

"Tell them to go away," came Marco's muffled response from inside the room.

"I don't think so." Ellie turned around as her boyfriend strode down the hallway, looking determined. Craig gave her a hug and a small smile. "Paige called me, told me what was up with Marco. So here I am." Turning to the door, Craig knocked on it patiently. "Marco, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm not crazy!" Marco yelled back at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Craig looked at Ellie, who shrugged, equally confused by the outburst. "No one said you were crazy, Marco," Craig said slowly.

There came footsteps from inside the room, and the door opened quickly, revealing a sickly looking Marco. His face was pale and the way his shirt was clinging to his body showed that he needed some serious nutrition fast. It was worse than Paige had described, apparently. "No one said it, sure, but everything's thinking it. 'Poor Marco, he can't stay sane unless Dylan is around.' 'Poor Marco, first he was cutting himself, and now he isn't eating.' Well, guess what? I _am_ eating and I'm fine!"

Craig sighed and looked over at Ellie, who nodded in understanding and walked down the hallway, to her own room. Looking back at Marco, Craig gave him a soft smile. "We don't think you're crazy. We think you're upset because of recent events. But Jim is downstairs and all him and I want to do is talk."

Marco stared at Craig for a moment, looking hesitant. "Is anyone going to shove food in my face?"

Craig laughed slightly, shaking his head. "No. If you say you're eating, then I believe you. No worries." Of course that was a lie. But if he told Marco otherwise, then his friend wasn't going to want to talk to them. So it was either lie and go along with what Marco was saying, and have his friend actually open up, or tell the truth and have Marco slam the door in his face. Yeah, the first one seemed like a better option at the moment.

Marco seemed satisfied with his answer and opened the door, walking down the hallway with his friend. The descended the stairs and walked over to Jimmy, who was patiently waiting in the living room. The former basketball player's eyes loomed over Marco's appearance, and Craig could tell that Jimmy was thinking exactly what he had been just moments before—something was seriously wrong with their friend.

But Jimmy put on a bright smile over his concern, and patted Marco on the arm. "Hey, man. I haven't seen you in a while. Why have you been hibernating in your room for so long?"

"I'm fine," was all Marco said before he sat down on the couch. Craig noticed that he looked like a lost little puppy. Marco was so depressed, and there was obviously something on his mind. But what was it? That was the looming question that no one seemed to be able to figure out.

"Whatever you say, man." Craig sat down next to Marco on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. "What do you feel like watching? I'm still amazed at how many channels you guys have."

"I'm not good enough for him," Marco said softly, looking down at his hands.

"I haven't heard of that one. Is that a TV show or a movie?" Craig asked, bringing up the guide on the TV.

"I'm not good enough for Dylan," Marco said, rolling his eyes at his friend's lame attempt to be funny.

"What makes you say that?" Jimmy asked, rolling himself towards Marco a little bit. "Dylan's crazy about you. He asked you to marry him, Marco. I don't see the issue here."

"I kissed Spinner… a lot," Marco said, shrugging. "And maybe if I hadn't been so stupid then my parents would be alive." He paused, swallowing hard. "Who's going to want to marry someone who's weak enough to let his parents get killed? I mean, it was my fault… The perps were after me, guys…"

"Marco, no one thinks it was your fault," Craig said softly, turning off the TV and setting the remote down on the coffee table gingerly. "Dylan doesn't think it's your fault."

"Then why are they dead?" Marco asked, raising his eyebrows. "My Uncle Louie says half the family blames me. I've officially been shunned from going to Italy. And I don't blame them. I was weak and started cutting myself. Over what? Dylan being gone? I was weak. I didn't know how to be without Dylan. It was so stupid. And if I hadn't started that, then my parents wouldn't have found out… they wouldn't have wanted to talk to me about it… we wouldn't have gotten attacked… and they would still be alive. So, you see, it's my fault they're gone. I… I'm not good enough for Dylan."

"That's ridiculous." Marco looked up to find Paige with a phone in her hand, looking none too happy. "Dylan's on the phone in tears. He'd like to know why you sent your engagement ring back to him."


	6. It's Not Over

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi. Or Marco. Or Dylan. Or anything else except the plot to this story. If I did, all these new characters would be out the window and the show would revolve around Marco and Dylan… But we can dream, right?

**Title:** Which Way Now?

**Chapter Title:** It's Not Over

**Pairings:** Mainly Darco and Sparco. Others may vary.

**Setting:** One month after 'Catch Me.'

**Summary: **Spinner still has a thing for Marco, even though Darco's getting married. Now that Dylan's back in Switzerland, who's going to stop him from winning his prize?

**Flames: **See chapter one.

**Warnings:** This story contains Sparco. So there. xP

**Author's Note:** See chapter four author's note.

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"_Are you angry with me, Marco?"_

Marco sighed and walked up to his bedroom slowly, running a hand down his face. What was he supposed to say to Dylan? No, he wasn't angry with him; he was more or less angry with himself at the moment. He thought that Dylan deserved better than him… Then again, sending his engagement ring back in the mail to the blonde wonder probably wasn't the best way of breaking up with him. "Of course I'm not, Dylan."

"_Then why are you calling off our engagement? … Is this about your parents? Do you need more time? Because, honey, if that's it then I completely understand. All you had to do was say something."_

"I'm not calling off our engagement," Marco replied with a shaky voice. Sitting down on the bed, he tried to force away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm calling off us…"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments, and Marco heard Dylan take in a shaky breath, clearly heartbroken by what the Italian had just said. _"What? What do you mean? Why, Marco? Did I do something wrong? Tell me what and I'll fix it, I promise. Just please don't do this."_

"You can find someone better," Marco said softly, a tear falling. He quickly wiped it again and swallowed hard.

"_Someone better?!" _Dylan's voice revealed the tears that Marco knew were in his eyes right now. It killed him to think that he was making Dylan cry, but it had to be done. At least this way, Dylan could find someone who didn't indirectly murder his parents; they'd both be better off this way. _"There isn't anyone better, Marco! I want _you_. You're the _only one_ who matters to me."_

"Dylan, there are other fish in the sea, okay?" Marco took a moment to let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly. "You deserve someone better. Someone who isn't so weak."

"_Baby, you're not making any sense." _It was apparent now. Dylan was officially crying; his voice was filled with already-shed tears, and all it did was make Marco cry more. _"Please tell me what you mean. You're not weak, and you're everything to me. Is this because you kissed Spinner? Because, honey, I don't care about that, okay? I understand that you're going through a hard time. Just please don't make any rash decisions; we can talk about this. Okay? I need you, Marco. If you want, I'll leave right now; I can be on the next flight out, I promise. Just please think about this."_

Marco let out a soft sob and shook his head. "You don't get it, Dylan."

"_I'm trying to… just please explain it to me, Marco. Please."_

"Goodbye, Dylan." Marco hung up Paige's cell phone and laid down on his bed, curling into a ball as he brought his knees to his chest. The tears flowed freely and sobs wracked his body. If this was the right thing to do, then why did it hurt so much?

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"So he's not eating and now he's broken up with Dylan," Paige said a few hours later, sitting down in Jimmy's living room, shaking her head as Craig sighed. "Dylan had me on the phone for an hour crying, guys. He doesn't understand what's going on with Marco. I tried to tell him what I overheard and what you guys told me, but Dylan thinks it's all ridiculous."

"It is," Craig said, looking down at his hands. "I don't get why he thinks it's his fault that his parents are dead. I mean, I get his reasoning, but it's not his fault; he should know that. What's going on with him? This isn't like Marco; at all."

"He's still grieving," Jimmy said, shrugging. "I still think we need to get him to see a psychiatrist. I think that Dylan will go for anything to get Marco back. And Marco won't like it, but at least it can help him deal with everything that's going on with him right now."

Paige nodded and sighed. "Dylan's doing exactly what I told him not to do; he's catching the next flight back here. There's not one for a couple days but… he's coming. My brother is seriously worried about Marco right now."

"We all are," Craig said softly. "He's on a path of destruction. I don't know how we're going to be able to help him this time, guys. I shrink is an idea, but what if that doesn't help? What are we going to do then? Just sit back while he slowly kills himself? I mean, his whole family is against him right now."

"If the shrink doesn't help, then we hope that Dylan can snap him out of this. I mean, he helped before he left…" Jimmy ran a hand across his face and sighed. "He shouldn't have left."

"He needed to; Marco made him," Paige said, shrugging. "Dylan wanted to stay and help Marco get through all of this, but Marco practically pushed him onto the plane. We can't blame Dylan for not staying, guys."

"No… You're right, we can't," Craig said, looking over at Paige. "But who's going to get him to eat? Or talk to him? Or anything? You said it yourself, Paige; Dylan's not going to be able to get here for a couple days. Who knows what Marco's going to do in that time?"

"He talked to you guys, didn't he? Why can't you two get him to eat or whatever?" Paige asked, looking between Craig and Jimmy, raising her eyebrows.

"Marco wouldn't have talked to us unless we didn't force food down his throat, Paige," Craig said, shrugging. "He only opened up because we pretended to go along with his act. Marco's in serious denial and anyone who tells him there's something wrong with him gets shunned. If you want us to be able to help him, we can't force him to do anything."

"Well, figure out something. I promised Dylan that we'd take care of Marco… I don't plan on letting him down." Paige grabbed her purse, heading for the front door.

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

"Marco, can we talk?"

Marco looked up at his bedroom door, his brow furrowing as he recognized the voice. What did Spinner want? It had only been a few hours since he had broken up with Dylan… did Spinner already hear about it? Then again, he supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised, considering that Dylan probably called Paige about the whole thing and Paige loved to spread gossip around. Sighing, he got up from his bed and walked over to the door slowly, opening it up. "Yes, Spinner?"

Spinner walked into the room, a box of pizza in his hand as he sat down on the bed. "Dude, starving yourself isn't going to bring your parents back."

His face darkening, Marco immediately narrowed his eyes at his friend, crossing his arms. "Get out, Spinner." When Spinner didn't move, Marco stormed over to him, grabbing him by his arm. "I said get out!"

"No!" Spinner yelled back, jumping up from the bed. "Someone has to say it to you! You're starving yourself and you're worrying everyone around you! Yeah, your parents are dead, okay?! That sucks! But you can't just stop living!" He swallowed hard and grabbed Marco by the shoulders, forcing his friend to look at him. "Them dying wasn't your fault. You had a rough patch and they were worried about you, that's it. No one knew that crazy people were going to shoot at you; if you had known, I know you wouldn't have been out there with them. And do you think they would just want to you stop having a life, to stop eating, to give up on everything just because they're gone? No." A few tears now fell from Marco's eyes… the truth hurt sometimes. Spinner gently brushed at Marco's cheeks with his thumbs, sighing. "They would want you to keep living, to keep being the Marco that everyone loves. That I love."

Staring at Spinner for a moment, Marco tilted his head to the side. Did Spinner just say that he loved him? Well… that was unexpected. Swallowing hard, he did something that he swore to himself he would never do again… Leaning forward, Marco's lips met Spinner's own, and the two fell backwards onto the bed, the pizza left forgotten.

d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o d a r c o s p a r c o

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know! I'm sorry! But this chapter is just getting the setting together for later chapters. The next one will be longer, promise. :)


End file.
